


Dirty Dancing

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Prefarably by Liam, Theo Needs a Hug, Thiam, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo is really really bad at dancing. Liam teaches him.





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> Don't get fooled by the title, there is nothing dirty here - except for Liam's laugh.
> 
> For Shatter, because he wanted it. :)

“You what?!”

  
“I can’t dance, okay? Just let it go.”  
Theo really doesn’t understand why Liam thinks him repeating a question makes the situation somehow funnier. It _really_ doesn’t.

“But... you are Theo! You are smart, very handsome and I’ve never seen you look anything other than graceful – so graceful in fact that I want to punch you for it half the time. It would be so satisfying to see you stumble at least once...”

  
Liam trails of, blushing when he finally realizes what he just spewed out, but much to Theo’s dismay he catches himself almost immediately.  
“So that is why you haven’t asked somebody for the autumn ball yet?”

  
_No. That’s because I am hopelessly in love with you._

  
Theo stays silent which seems to work in his favour. Thank God Liam is easily distracted.

“...So when do we start?”  
“Huh?”  
Liam rolls his eyes. “The dancing lessons, dummy. I will teach you a few moves to impress, I need to practise anyway.”

~♤~

Theo really doesn’t know why he thought it would be a good idea to let Liam show him how to dance. Not that he didn't like to spend time with his little wolf, but dancing involved so much physical contact that wakes up a carefully stored away feeling inside Theo. Hope.

He has been in love with Liam for a long time. At first it was only gratitude for saving him from the hell Kira had sent him to, then they fought together and it morphed into real affection, a blooming friendship. After everything calmed down and normality took over Liam asked him to hang out more and more, asking Theo to stay over the night after a long evening of playing video games or biology tutoring (which, despite Theo’s help, Liam was still bad at).

It took a particularly bad screaming match that ended in a broken nose for Theo (again) and a few dislocated fingers for Liam, after which the beta _still_ asked if he wanted to sleep over, that it became clear to Theo – Liam knew about the truck. He was trying to help, in perfect true alpha's son fashion.  
And for the first time in his life Theo could accept the help of others without constantly thinking about what the catch would be.

 

Living with Liam wasn’t easy, Mason had warned him, already offered his own guest bedroom to Theo, but somehow not even the snoring, that sounded through the walls some nights, not even the blanket hogging in those first night’s when the paint in his room wasn’t dry, not even Liam’s grumpy morning personality (or the flying alarm clock) could get Theo to move out again.

Now he thinks that he should have known then. That he should have ran when there still was hope for him to bury his feelings to get over Liam. But he didn’t and now it was too late.  
Theo Raeken, Ex-Chimera of Hell, was head over white converse in love with Scott McCall’s beta.  
This was bound to end badly.

 

But Theo always had been a masochist, and so he stayed, pressing himself close to Liam when they whirl around the room to soft walz music, laughing with him when they stumble over their own feet. He basis in the light that shines from Liam’s sky blue eyes like the sun, the warmth of his smile when he explains a new step surprisingly patient.  
Enjoy it while it lasts, a small voice in Theo’s head says, because it won’t.

~♤~

Of course it doesn’t. The weeks fly and the autumn ball is knocking at their doors.  
Going through the hallways at school resembles running a gauntlet. Every girl Theo passes looks at him with big hopeful eyes the more forward ones ask for an invitation their self, some boys too, but Theo politely declines all the offers, because no matter how different the y are, all have one thing in common – they are not Liam.

 

“What the fuck are you doing Theo?” That is a question he asks himself frequently since that fateful day he turned around his truck on the way out of Beacon Hills, but in contrary to his own brain, Mason who asked him now, as they are sitting on the bleachers waiting for the lacrosse training to end, can’t be ignored.

  
“What do you mean?”  
But the deflecting doesn’t work, Mason just rolls his eyes. “Dude, the ball is in three days and you still decline every single offer you get.”  
It is a rare occasion that the two boys are alone, without Corey, Liam or Nolan around them, and somehow Theo feels that he can trust Liam’s best friend. And when he raises his head to look at Mason, he does it unmasked, real emotions in his eyes.

  
“Oh...” Mason makes, then he carefully puts his hand on Theo's shoulder, “it’s Liam, isn’t it?”  
Of course it’s Liam. Who else could it be for me?  
Theo just nods and even humans can feel the utter hopelessness radiating from him in this moment.

Mason finally breaks the silence again. “So, he said No?”

  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Liam. Did he say- wait! You didn’t even ask him! Theo!” Mason is fully enraged now and it is a good thing that there aren’t many people in the bleachers today.

  
None of the two boys sees Liam’s worried looks he shoots at them from the field (promptly getting hit in the head with a lacrosse ball for his distraction), and so they continue talking.  
“Of course I didn’t ask him! What ever I am now, I am not that keen on getting hurt again.”

Mason gasps, stumbles over his words as he tries to get them out in the right order, letting Theo in on his knowledge without betraying his best friend.  
“But Theo-“ “Hey! What are you guys talking about?” Alec, unusually cheerful flops down beside Theo. Somehow the young rescue wolf had taken a liking to the older Chimera, following him around like the puppy he was.  
Mason, always trying to be inclusive, answers. “About the ball. Did you find someone to get you in yet?” Since Alec is only a sophomore he won’t get to go unless an upperclassman asked him for company.  
Alec’s eyes brighten up. “No! But I am glad you brought it up, because I heard that Theo here hasn’t got a partner yet either...”

  
_Oh oh..._

  
“Alec...” Theo starts, but before he can think of a suitable excuse to decline one more offer, a gruff voice sounds next to them.  
“He already has someone. Sorry Alec.” Liam, still in full training gear, leans over the front seats, totally not amused over the situation of his grumpy face is an indicator.

  
“Really?!” all three boys are in sync, even if only Mason seems to be excited. Alec’s voice sounded disappointed while Theo is just confused.  
“Yes, you dummy”, Liam smiles softly, his warmth once more running through Theo’s body as they lock eyes, “we have been practising the dances for weeks. Do you really think I would let anyone else earn my hard work's fruits?”

~♤~

And that is how Theo finds himself on the next Friday evening, dressed in a new black jeans and a suit jacket, his trembling fingers trying to close the buttons of the crisp white dress shirt.

  
“Let me.” For a guy who once fell into a hole, Liam can be really stealthy if he wants to be.  
The beta's fingers close the buttons with a stoic calm and when he is done, his hands remain on Theo's chest for a few seconds, their warmth sinking in.

  
“Why is your heart beating so fast, Theo?”  
_Is it?_ He used to be a good liar, he had to be, but a few moth of peace and the Chimera's once natural defences started to break down already. No, not breaking, they were teared down, clawed apart by the boy in front of him, looking up at Theo with innocent blue eyes.

“I am nervous”, he finally confesses, meaning everything and nothing at the same time and Liam just smiles a little brighter before his hands slide of Theo’s chest, his right closing around Theo’s fingers, squeezing reassuringly and when he speaks, his words are an answer to all the meanings.  
“Don’t worry, you still got me.”

~♤~

The music is loud for sensitive wolf ears and the crowd of people presses against each other, but Liam’s hand still holds his in a steady grip, guiding him.  
Soon they are with the usual group, familiar faces smiling at their arrival, Mason shooting Theo a conspiratorial smile.

  
“Hey! You made it!” Nolan, who hangs off Brett's arm already smells of the vodka someone poured into the punch, but the other beta has a steady grip around his waist and already exchanges the human's drunk with soda as they speak.

  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s go dance!” Corey grabs his boyfriend with one hand and Liam with the other, pulling both boys towards the dance floor. Liam still hasn’t let go of Theo and so all four of them start moving to the upbeat music blasting from the giant speakers.  
They dance and laugh and Theo is as happy as he wasn't in a long time.

The time flies and before they know it the dance floor gets emptied, the music slower and the lights dim.

  
Somewhere they lost their friends and now it’s just Liam, standing in front of Theo, hair tousled from all the dancing with another smile on his face, this one weirdly shy as he asks: “May I have this dance?” just as another slow song starts.

  
And suddenly there are no more words needed, Theo looks at Liam, blue eyes soft and full of hope, and he smiles and takes the boy's hand.  
Theo never thought he would have another chance at happiness, not after what he did, but in this moment, Liam’s hand in his, their bodies close and lost in each other’s eyes he feels hope.

  
Liam smiles, radiating his light and then his hands are on Theo’s cheeks, slowly pulling him closer, no pressure, his eyes full of questions.

  
_Is this okay? Am I allowed to do this? Are you feeling the same?_

  
Theo smiles back, a real genuine smile, as he leans forward. And when their lips meet for the first time, Liam’s light shines brighter than ever before, enlightening the dark corners in Theo’s heart.


End file.
